Bras are common undergarments worn to support and position the wearer's breast. As commonly sold, a bra of a certain size, such as 34, 36 and etc., will have a body that includes front cup portions for the breasts and body surrounding portions that encircle the wearer's body and generally connect in the back to close the garment. Many bras have several positions were the closing connection can be made to adjust the length of the surrounding portion. Between the cups and connecting portions there are typically straps that go over the wearer's shoulders. Many of these over the shoulders straps have a slide fastener that allows a wearer to adjust the strap's length. Because most bras are sold by a circumferential measure, the body surround portions, and a cup size determined by the breast, the currently available bras are often ill fitting because of the manner in which they are offered. In other words, all wearers of a certain cup size are not necessary of the same body size or type. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism that will accommodate the various body shapes but not require individualized bras to meet the multiple variations.